theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe and Pepper's feud
Zoe and Pepper's feud is the 17th Episodes of Season 2. Summery During Littlest Pet Shop week on "Mako's Sing Along Songs," Zoe gives Pepper a special beret that she had Coco Pummel make for her as a best friends gift, Pepper decides to return the favor by getting tickets to Zoe's favorite concert: "The Spaniel Stars". But Pepper trades the beret for the tickets. Soon Zoe and Pepper are now in a ridiculous feud. Now Mako, Sidney, and the other pets must find a way to make them stop in order for the show to go on. Plot Littlest Pet Shop week/Zoe's gift It is "Littlest Pet Shop" week on Mako's Sing Along Songs show, the pets do their own song numbers related to the daily subject. And Zoe and Pepper do their own duet and after the show, and the whole group are discussing about the show for the next few days then Zoe remembers that it's her and Pepper's 7 year anniversary of their friendship. And then later, she presents Pepper with a gift. A beret made by Coco Pummel specially for her. Pepper then decides to return the favor by getting tickets to Zoe's favorite concert: "The Spaniel Stars". Pepper's trade Later that day, Pepper meets up with another pet planning to get the tickets from him, but he's selling them at an expensive price, too expensive for Pepper to afford. But then he's willing to make a trade for them, the tickets for Pepper's beret. Pepper agrees. The feud begins Then back at Mako's studio, the pets prepare for the show and then Pepper reveals that she got the tickets but when she mentions the trade, Zoe is shocked to hear that Pepper traded her gift for the tickets. Then the 2 get into an argument. Then as the show goes on, the 2 begin throw puns at each other and leave the stage still throwing puns, leading Minka to draw a technical difficulties poster and put it in font of the camera as Vinnie make static sounds. Turn for the worst The next day, things are far from being better. As Zoe and Pepper are still are still fighting. Sunil then tries to get them to make up but before they can, Gummy appears and thanks Pepper for taking him to the concert. Zoe is now even more shocked that Pepper went to the concert without her and their feud gets even worse. Show meeting Later, Mako, Sidney, and the other pets start to talk about how bad the argument has gotten and that it's ruining the show, Penny then believes they'll have no choice but to cancel the show, but Mako gets an idea of how to put the fight to an end. The plan Later, as the show gets ready to begin. Mako has Zoe and Pepper tie their tails onto ropes and then when the show goes on, he tell the viewers that they're gonna help end the fight. He then mentions about the reason with the ropes, each pet will give their side of the story and if the other does anything, their tail will be yanked. Pepper gives her side of the story first, then Zoe constantly interrupts earning a tail yank. Then when Zoe gives her side of the story, Pepper interrupts but Mako doesn't yank her tail because Pepper's his best friend. But then Zoe grabs the rope and yank's Pepper's tail causing them both to start yanking their tails over and over again. Making up and being friends again At the end, Mako counts up the votes but he has put up three options instead of two, (Zoe or Pepper being right), the third one being that they are both being dumb idiots and should just make up. The third option wins by a landslide, and after Pepper starts to cry, both apologize to each other. Then later they resume with the show. And Zoe and Pepper finish it off with another song number, and the episode ends. Trivia[https://poohadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Zoe_and_Pepper%27s_feud?action=edit&section=10 *This episode is based off the iCarly episode: "iDon't Wanna Fight" * Transcript * Soundtrack # Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Zoe Trent Centered Works Category:Pepper Clark Centered Works Category:Projects taking place during Mako's Sing-Along Songs